


Xadhoom and the Duck Avenger

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Aliens, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: Xadhoom decides to thank the Duck Avenger for helping her defeat Evronians. And she is gonna make sure he will love her gift.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Xadhoom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Xadhoom and the Duck Avenger

Xadhoom and the Duck Avenger

December 5, 2021  
Ducklair Towar in Duckburg, Calisota, the United States

Xadhoom smirked as she walked towards the Duck Avenger. For many years she had had a crush for her close friend and ally and now she saw a chance to claim him as her mate.  
-You know, I think I have to thank you for helping me deal with Evronians.  
-No problem, Xadhoom-he replied-that’s what friends do after ammmmmphhhhh…..  
He didn’t finish because the alien scientist grabbed his head and pressed her lips against his beak, pulling him into a passionate kiss. The superhero was completely suprised and tried to break the kiss, but she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and roughly rubbing her slim, athletic body against his toned, muscular body (due to accident in Gyro’s lab Donald has had a growth spurt and was now as atll as Xadhoom). This caused Donald to let out a deep, low groan as he could feel his prmitive instincts overcoming his mind and he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her so close that their bodies were now pressed tighlty against each other.  
Eventually, however they needed to catch a breath and pulled apart. Their eyes met, full of lust, need and love.  
-Come. Bedroom. Now  
-With pleasure, my hero.  
The couple ran frantically tot he bedroom and as soon as they reached their destination and closed the door, they began to undress. She quickly removed her black and red armor just like he removed his black-and-blue jumpsuit, his blue cape and his yellow shoes as well as his mask. Soon enough, they were both nude, hot and full of not-so-innocent thoughts.  
-Are you ready, The Duck Avenger?-Xadhoom asked seductivately as she walked towards the duck male, swaying her hips while doing so.  
-As long as you are, Xadhoom-he replied in deep and clear voice.  
-That’s what I wanted to hear.  
And after she spoke these words, she jumped at him, pinned him to the bed and began positioning her vagina exactly above his hard penis.  
-Wait, what about condom, we can’t do it without proOOOOOOOO-Donald’s initial concern quickly disappeared and got replaced with a deep and low groan as Xadhoom lowered herself, slowly and remorselessly engulfing his thick and hard penis deep inside her tight and wet vagina and just like that, Donald and Xadhoom were now connected on such an intimate level that all they could do was close their eyes and grit their teeth as their minds were being consumed by primal instincts. They were now mates. -Gooooo…..  
-Fuuuu…  
The Duck Avenger and Xadhoom muttered something unintelligible, having been defeated by the pleasant and intense feeling of their union. Eventually, she looked at him one last time, he nodded and she began riding him like a cowboy, not holding back. Not that Donald minded, he liked it rough and the fact that he was now having sex with a strong, smart and sexy alien scientist-warrior was also helpful.  
They didn’t know how long they were fucking each other like animals in heat and they didn’t care. The mental, physical and emotional intimacy Xadhoom and Donald were sharing made them forget about everything other than their mating. Sadly, their bodies eventually decided it was time to stop and, before either oft hem could react, Donald let out a loud, animalistic roar as his hands grabbed her ass and he shot a huge dose of sperm which completely filled her womb. This caused the strong alien to also come and, putting her hands on his pectorals for balance she also screamed unintelligibly and aggresively (for other people it might sound like noisy cacophony, but for Donald it was just as good as Classical Music) as her inner walls gripped his dick and she let a hot semen pour his lover’s member.  
After their orgasms vanished and they separated, their eyes met and their stares interwined. They were unsure what to do now.  
Eventually, Xadhoom spoke first.  
-Did you love it?  
It took The Duck Avenger full 15 minutes to reply.  
-Loved it? It was fucking awesome.  
When she heard it, she gave him an evil grin. Before he could react, she threw herself at him, pinned him to the ground and few seconds later they both let out primitive groans as his dick entered her pussy for the second time.


End file.
